Goodbye
by Uma FicWriter
Summary: Adeus, adeus, adeus, meu amor. Eu não posso esconder, não posso esconder, não posso esconder o que veio. Eu tenho que ir, eu tenho que ir, eu tenho que ir e deixá-la sozinha. Mas, sempre saiba, sempre saiba, sempre saiba que eu te amo tanto. Eu te amo tanto. Eu te amo tanto. (NejiTen)


Goodbye

**Sinopse: **Adeus, adeus, adeus, meu amor. Eu não posso esconder, não posso esconder, não posso esconder o que veio. Eu tenho que ir, eu tenho que ir, eu tenho que ir e deixá-la sozinha. Mas, sempre saiba, sempre saiba, sempre saiba que eu te amo tanto. Eu te amo tanto. Eu te amo tanto.

(NejiTen)

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem! Meu shipper é SasuSaku e por incrível que pareça, NaruSaku também! e.e

Mas essa fic é minha primeira NejiTen, então peguem leve okay?!

**Capúnico – Adeus **

O caos era o que se instalava naquele lugar. Se fosse num mundo civil, bombas estariam explodindo, pedaços de corpos estariam soltos no ar, gritos ecoariam por toda parte e o chão tremeria como um terremoto. Mas, no mundo ninja, era como se o ambiente respeitasse aquela perda que estava para acontecer. Depois do ataque, era como se o silêncio tivesse tomado conta de todas as vozes, de todos os pássaros, de todos os ruídos. Nada podia ouvir-se.

O grito na garganta da morena não saia. Isso era compensado em seus olhos castanhos que eram banhados por uma enxurrada de lágrimas cristalinas. Ela tremia de sua extremidade até o fio de cabelo, era como se o vento tivesse tornado-se inúmeras vezes mais poderoso, levando as folhas de outono, o céu fechou-se naquele instante e tudo parecia não ter forma.

Era uma dor tão grande, uma palpitação no fundo do peito! Um incômodo tão profundo que se pudesse a garota arrancaria o coração do peito... O tiraria pra dar ao garoto, garoto não! Ao homem a sua frente.

Como num passe de mágica suas pernas responderam aos seus anteriores e primitivos princípios de correr até ele. Com o propósito de ajudá-lo. No fundo, bem ao final da esperança, ela sabia que não poderia fazer nada por ele. Ela sabia que não poderia salvar Neji.

Lee a segurou, ela ouviu um grito quase gutural de dor e angústia, só depois de alguns instantes, percebeu que provinha de si e assustou-se com tal fato.

As lágrimas então tomaram uma intensidade ainda maior, acompanhada de soluços naquele momento. Ela foi afastada do amado, dando espaço pra quem poderia salvá-lo.

Ela olhava em volta e via o loiro, antes hiperativo e bravo, quieto e cabisbaixo, via a herdeira Hyuuga mais quieta que o normal, e chorosa ao canto, fundo em seu olhar podia-se ver gratidão, afinal fora pra salvá-la que Neji fora atingido. A sua frente o corpo desfalecido de seu companheiro de time e amor quase secreto, sendo reanimado pela rosada.

Tenten chorava nos braços de Rock Lee, também companheiro de time, ela soluçava como uma criança, e isso só fazia doer mais o peito. Demonstrar as emoções era coisa que nunca fazia. E o amigo de verde, que costumava ser fraco em assuntos do coração, estava ao seu lado, sendo forte por ela. Isso engrandeceu o carinho que ela sentia por ele, mas esse pensamento de forma alguma a fez esquecer-se de Hyuuga Neji.

- Tenten! – ela ouviu seu nome, porém era tão longe que pensou ser coisa de sua imaginação. – Tenten! – ouviu desta vez mais forte.

Respondeu com um fio de voz e foi guiada até perto do homem de cabelos compridos, agachou-se próxima a ele e o viu sorrir. O leve movimento dos lábios e rosto era diferente desta vez. Neji nunca ria, a não ser por escárnio, e desta vez, ali _com _ela, _para _ela ele sorria sinceramente.

Goodbye, goodbye,

_Goodbye, my love. _

_I can't hide, can't hide, _

_Can't hide, what has come. _

_I have to go, I have to go_

_I have to go, and leave you alone _

_But always know, always know_

_Always know, that I love you so_

_I love you so _

_I love you so_

**Adeus, adeus,**

**Adeus, meu amor.**

**Eu não posso esconder, não posso esconder, **

**Não posso esconder o que veio.**

**Eu tenho que ir, eu tenho que ir**

**Eu tenho que ir e deixá-la sozinha **

**Mas sempre siba, sempre saiba**

**Sempre saiba que eu te amo tanto**

**Eu te amo tanto **

**Eu te amo tanto **

Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos sedosos do amado e sorriu pra ele, mesmo sabendo que aquela seria a despedida, mesmo sabendo que era o primeiro e último sorriso sincero do homem de olhos perolados, sorriu acima de tudo por ele. O Hyuuga nunc aprovaria ver Tenten tristonha e muito menos por ele.

_Goodbye, brown eyes, _

_Goodbye, for now. _

_Goodbye, sunshine, _

_Take care of yourself._

_I have to go, I have to go_

_I have to go, and leave you alone _

_But always know, always know_

_Always know, that I love you so_

_I love you so,_

_I love you so,_

**Adeus, olhos castanhos.**

**Adeus por ora.**

**Adeus raio de sol.**

**Cuide de si mesma.**

**Tenho que ir, tenho que ir,**

**Tenho que ir e deixá-la sozinha**

**Mas sempre saiba, sempre saiba,**

**Sempre saiba que eu te amo tanto**

**Eu te amo tanto,**

**Eu te amo tanto,**

No fundo ela sabia, no fundo ela pedia aos céus, às forças místicas pra ajudarem-na naquela hora, no fundo trocaria de lugar com Neji naquele momento se pudesse. Ela sabia também que nada poderia fazer, ninguém poderia.

_Lu-lullaby, distract me with you rhymes._

_Lu-lullaby_

_Lu-lullaby, help me sleep tonight_

_Lu-lullaby (lu-lullaby)_

**Canção de ninar, distrai-me com suas rimas.**

**Canção de ninar**

**Canção de ninar, ajude-me a dormir hoje a noite **

**Canção de ninar (canção de ninar)**

Por fim ela chorava e suas lágrimas doces caiam sobre o peito dele. Com a frieza e o cheiro de morte que se aproximavam tudo foi ficando mais sombrio, o vento, a paisagem, tudo era tristeza ali. Ela sabia que logo o último suspiro seria dado e a morte, que batia á porta seria autorizada a entrar, como último toque de amor e carinho ela depositou um casto beijo nos lábios do homem. As lágrimas ainda se faziam presentes, agora mais brandas. Ela não sabia, mas a partir daquele momento já estava se conformando. Passou as mãos cálidas pelos cabelos macios ao chão e quando o encarou ovamente a vida já não existia mais ali.

_I have to go (goodbye)_

_I have to go (goodbye)_

_I have to go (goodbye)_

_And leave you alone_

_But always know (goodbye)_

_Always know_

_Always know (goodbye)_

_That I love you so _

_I love you so (goodbye, lullaby)_

_I love you so (goodbye)_

_I love you so (goodbye, brown eyes)_

_I love you so (goodbye)_

_I love you so_

_I love you so_

_Goodbye, brown eyes._

_Goodbye, my love. _

**Eu tenho que ir (adeus)**

**Eu tenho que ir (adeus)**

**Eu tenho que ir (adeus)**

**E deixá-lo sozinho **

**Mas sempre saiba (adeus)**

**Sempre saiba**

**Sempre saiba (adeus)**

**Eu te amo tanto (adeus canção de ninar)**

**Eu te amo tanto (adeus)**

**Eu te amo tanto (adeus olhos castanhos)**

**Eu te amo tanto (adeus) **

**Eu te amo tanto **

**Eu te amo tanto **

**Adeus, olhos castanhos**

**Adeus, meu amor.**

Outro soluço veio forte dessa vez e as lágrimas que já estavam por secar, molharam o chão mais uma vez. Ela sentiu-se ser puxada pra cima por alguém, mas não se importou em saber quem. Ficou por instantes infindos agarrada àquele alguém até que não lembra como foi e quando perdeu a consciência, caindo em um sono profundo.

Ela só lembrava-se de ver quem mais amou sibilar um _eu te amo _antes de partir.

Mas, ela acreditava em outras vidas e nas próximas, com certeza encontraria Hyuuga Neji novamente.

**Notas: **Tai! Espero que o final não tenha ficado podre, como eu penso que ficou! Enfim, comentem se acharem que mereço e dêem idéias, quem sabe uma continuação hein?! Lol

Kisses see ya

P.S: A música é Goodbye da Avril Lavigne


End file.
